Vampire Imprint
by Team Major Whitlock
Summary: Instead of just shape shifters being able to imprint, vampires can too. When a vampire imprints they only ever feel protective of the human. But if their imprints a child then the vampire/s will feel like the child is their own. Watch as Alice and Jasper imprint on Bella's little sister Miley, who's only five.
1. Chapter 1 - Phone Call

**This idea has been on my mind for a while so I decided to write it to get it out of my head. So I hope you like it.**

**I know that I've already started a story called Mated to Jasper Whitlock. **

**For any of you who don't know it's about Bella's little sister Kim who moves to Forks to live with Bella and her Dad, she's also unknowingly Jasper's true mate.**

**Summary - **Instead of just Shape Shifters being able to imprint, vampires can too. The only difference is that when a vampire/s imprint on a human they only EVER feel protective and if the child is young then the vampire/s will feel as if the child is their own and will do absolutely ANYTHING to make sure he/she is safe. This is the story of Jasper and Alice imprinting on Bella's little sister Miley.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or any of the setting in this story, sadly. I do own Miley though, YAY!

**Also just to let you know, vampires can purr. But only for their mates to either calm them or when they are truly content with them. They can also purr for their imprint/child when they are really happy with them or when they child is scared and the vampire needs to calm him/her. Vampires also have a special growl like purr that can be heard by all vampires but only affects their imprint. They often use it to make him/her feel safe and to make sure that the child is their imprint.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Fact File on Miley**

* * *

**First name: **Miley.

**Middle name: **Rose.

**Last name: **Swan.

**Nicknames: **Smiley Miley, Sweetheart, Darlin', Honey. (Maybe some more as the story continues.)

**Age: **Five. (Older as the story continues)

**Hair colour/length: **Natural curly light caramel, nearly dirty blonde mid back length hair.

**Eye Colour: **Bright blue, almost the colour of the beach in Tropical Islands.

**Father: **Charlie Swan.

**Imprinted father: **Jasper Whitlock/Hale.

**Mother: **Renee Dwyer.

**Imprinted mother: **Alice Cullen/Brandon/Whitlock.

**Step-father: **Phil Dwyer.

**Siblings: **Isabella Swan, likes to be called Bella.

**Mate: **? (Not sure yet, review who you want it to be)

**Likes: **Watching TV, learning about history, shopping and colouring/drawing.

**Dislikes: **Mean peoples, vegetables, sports, spiders, clowns and strangers.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Phone call

* * *

**Isabella Swan's Point of View**

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room, sitting next to Edward, my mate just spending the day relaxing. All of the other Cullen's were doing their own things. Jasper and Emmett were playing Halo on the X-box, at the moment Emmett's losing. Badly. Rosalie is filing her already perfect manicured nails. She still hasn't warmed up to me anymore but has at least tried to be civil with me once she realized that I wasn't going away, but it was more than I could ask for. Alice was flipping through what seemed like a fashion magazine looking like she had no care in the world. Carlisle and Esme were in a lovers embrace, since it was the weekend and Carlisle was off work. They were whispering what seemed like sweet nothings to each other, I thought like I was intruding, so I looked away quickly.

I cuddled closer to Edward, sighing with content as I felt with wrap his arm around me securely, as if protecting me from the world. We stayed in the same position, not moving an inch for what only seemed like minutes but I knew it was probably a few hours.

When all of a sudden Alice's shocked, yet surprised gasp rung out through the now silent room along with Edward's. Jasper quickly got up, X-box forgotten and went to his mates side and holding onto her shoulders gently, probably sending her calming emotion and asked her.

"What to you see Ali darlin', what's got you so muddled up?" Jasper questioned her slightly panicked, his southern accent coming out more than usual.

Edward shook his head and his expression filled with an awe like wonder, it made me really curious to see what Alice's vision was. It seemed like I wasn't the only one once I caught the rest of the families expression, Emmett probably more than anyone wanted to know, knowing my brother bear like I do.

"It's nothing Jasper, just that Charlie's going to call Bella in a minute to tell her some news." Alice said with her normal bright, cheerful smile. For some strange reason her smile seemed brighter than usual.

As what Alice said registered in my head, I suddenly wondered what dad would have to tell me. It's not like he could tell me that it was time to come home from Edward's house, since I had to get home by 6 and now it was only 12:45. Maybe he needed to tell me that he was going fishing with Billy later. Or that the Police Station needed him and that he wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

But what if it wasn't something good, what if it was something bad like-. My inner ramblings were cut off by Jasper's worried yet suspicious voice.

"Your not telling us everything Alice. What else did you see?" He asked Alice, I had just noticed that he was now sitting on the sofa Alice was on with her on his lap. The same for Rosalie and Emmett.

"Well-" Alice's voice was cut off by my mobile phone ringing.

I looked at the callers ID and it read 'Dad'.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

* * *

**- Start of conversation -**

(**Bold **= Charlie, _Italics _= Bella and Underlined = Miley)

* * *

"_Hi dad."_ Bella greeted her father cheerfully.

"**Hello sweetheart, I bet your wondering why I'm called you huh?"** Charlie asked his daughter.

"_Yes I am, is something wrong?" _Bella asked slightly panicked. Jumping to conclusions, as always.

"**No, nothings wrong. In fact I've got some good news actually." **Charlie told Bella, laughing slightly towards the end.

"_Ok, what is it." _Bella asked, curious now.

"**It's now so much as an it, more like a who." **Charlie said cryptically.

"_Ok, who-" _Bella started to say but was cut off by another voice entering the conversation.

"BELLA!" An overexcited, yet adorably cute little voice screamed.

For some reason the sound of little Miley's voice made both Alice and Jasper gasp loudly, and stare at the phone which Bella was holding with sudden interest. It made the other Cullen's look at them questionly, but Alice just shook her little head at them and then continue looking at the phone.

"_MILEY!" _Bella's equally excited voice greeted her little sister, the Cullen's looked at Bella shocked since that had never heard her so excited before.

"Hiya Belly-Bean, guess what, guess what?" Miley questioned Bella at lightning speed.

"_I don't know what?"_

"I'm here in Spoons with Daddy!" Miley said excitedly. None of the Cullen's saw Jasper flinch in pain when Miley called Charlie 'Daddy'.

"_Really? That's really good sweetheart, oh and this town is called Forks not Spoons." _Bella said, laughing quietly to herself, along with the rest of the Cullen's at Miley's cuteness.

"Oh that's what I meant! Anyway daddy wants to talk to you now Bells, Bye-bye." Miley said happily. Jasper flinched again when Miley said Daddy, this time Alice noticed and looked at him with a understanding gaze.

"_Bye Miley" _Bella said.

"**Hi Bells, I was just wondering if you wanted to come home now to come and see Miley, before ask. Yes you can take her to the Cullen's house." **Charlie told his first, and oldest daughter.

The rest of the Cullen's, but Bella now noticed that Alice's along with Jasper's eyes lit up when Charlie said this. Little did they know Miley was their imprint.

"_Ok I'll come and get her now, bye dad." _Bella said to her father.

"**Bye Bells, see you in 10."** Charlie replied before hanging up the phone.

* * *

**- End of conversation -**

* * *

**Third Person Point of View**

Bella smiled brightly at the now confused Cullen family, who were now all going through the conversation that they had overheard in there head trying to figure out who 'Miley' was.

"Who's Miley love, is she your sister?" Edward asked Bella confused, yet slightly hurt that Bella hadn't told him about her.

Bella nodded, but then noticed Edward expression and added quickly. "I was going to tell you about her it's just that I missed Miley so much that it hurt to think about her, let alone talk about her." Edward's expression softened at his love's explanation.

"Anyway, I've got to go and get Miley. Wait it is ok if she comes around here right?" Bella asked nervously.

"Yes!" Both Alice and Jasper nearly shouted immediately, before anyone else could object. The rest of the family were shocked at their outburst. Alice they could understand since it's her personally it be happy and excited. Jasper's outburst they were shocked at since he was always calm and quiet speaking. So they put it down the Alice's emotions just getting to Jasper.

Edward knew better though. He knew by reading Alice's and Jasper's minds that they could tell Miley was their imprint just through her voice and really wanted to meet her.

The Cullen's all answered with 'Yes's to answer Bella's question, once they had gotten over their shock.

"Ok bye!" Bella said cheerfully, kissing Edward's cheek and nearly running out the house, in eagerness to see her little sister. Making sure she was careful because of how clumsy she was.

As the Cullen's heard Bella's old rusty truck roar to life and begin to make it's way towards her house. It set them in action.

Esme went running into the kitchen to see if there was any food for Miley to eat. While making the rest of the Cullen's clean, the already clean living room.

Everyone helped but Alice and Jasper since they were in to deep of thought thinking about Miley and what she will look like and wondering how long it will take for Bella to go and get her.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, please review if you want me to continue with this story. Also feel free to ask me any questions that you might have in reviews or just PM me.**

**Oh and please answer this question;**

**Who's Point of View do you want in the next chapter?**

**1) Alice's.**

**2) Jasper's.**

**3) Edward's.**

**4) Both Alice's and Jasper's.**

**5) Someone else's if so review and tell me who.**

**Team Major Whitlock aka. Summer**


	2. Chapter 2 - My Imprint

**Hello all of my viewers, I wouldn't normally update so early but I had a brilliant idea so I decided to write it before I forgot what it was, knowing me and my forgetful nature.**

**I would just like to say;**

**Mil shu - **Thank you for being the first reviewer to this story, and also for telling me that you would like to read a chapter with both Alice and Jasper POV.

**camierose - **Thank you so much for reviewing to my story, since they always bring a smile to my face. Also thank you for giving your opinion about have an Edward's POV in this chapter.

**rubymonkey** - Thank you very much for reviewing to my story, thank you also for telling me who's POV you want written in this chapter.

**Bell - **Thank you for reviewing, also for giving your opinion for this chapters POV.

**WolfScale3857 - **Thank you so much for taking the time to review for my story, it means a lot to me. Also for giving your opinion on who's POV you would want for the next chapter.

**So since two people want this chapter to be in Alice and Jasper's POV. Two people just want Jasper's. While someone else wants an Edward POV chapter I've decided to do all three of them. Jasper, Edward and Alice.**

**This chapter will partly be a recap of the first chapter, but in other peoples POV's just so you know what people were thinking and feeling. I know most people don't like reading stories where the chapter always repeat themselves but other peoples POV's. I don't either. So their won't be many, if any more in this story.**

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters or settings in this story, apart from Miley though. She's mine.

On Phone

_Italics _= Miley

Underlined = Charlie

Normal

**Bold **= The Major (Jasper's demon)

**Now enough rambling, on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - My Imprint

* * *

**~ Alice Cullen/Whitlock's Point of View ~**

All of us Cullen's and Bella, but she was considered a part of are family. We were all sitting in the living room, or un-living room as Emmett would say. He was the joker of the house, my big brother bear was.

We were all doing our own things;

Rosalie was filing her, already perfect nails. She can be so vain sometimes, I don't see how gentle Emmett can put up with her cold bitch attitude. But love makes you do strange things.

Emmett and Jasper were playing on the X-box, playing Halo by the looks of it. Normally Emmett would play with Edward, put apparently he cheats. I mean yes my favourite brother has the power to read minds but that doesn't mean he cheats. I just means that he's better than Emmett at the stupid video games they like to play. Personally I don't see the fun in it. From what I had seen in my visions, I could tell Jasper would win. Again. That only meant one thing, a moody sad Emmett. God help us all.

Edward and Bella were in a lovers embrace, Bella leaning into his side while Edward had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. I don't see how he did it, I mean I know that Bella is Edward's mate but how he deals with being so close to his singer, I have absolutely no idea. Edward says that his love for her overpowers his thirst for my newly sister/best friend. I just admire personally.

Esme and Carlisle were in a similar embrace too, since it was Carlisle's day off at the hospital. About time too if you ask me, he's what humans call a workaholic, always in work and never having the day off apart from the weekends, but even then he was called in on emergencies. Being a vampire though he didn't need sleep, so I suppose that he did have the whole night to spend with us and Esme. They were whispering sweet nothings into each others ear. With my vampire senses I could hear every word that they were saying, but for their privacy I blocked it out.

I was reading this weeks fashion magazine, looking for the best clothes to buy for me and Bella, not like she'd accept them anyway. I knew that I could always look into the future to see what I would buy, but where was the fun in that?

When all of a sudden I was pulled into a vision.

* * *

**- Start of Vision -**

* * *

_Everyone was in our living room, I looked around and saw Edward playing Bella's lullaby on his grand piano. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the sofa together, with Carlisle kissing her temple every now and then. _

_Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett, with his huge arm thrown over her shoulder as she cuddled up to him. I also saw Emmett laughing loudly at something, but whatever it was it made Bella blush. Not that, that was hard to achieve. _

_It made everyone else laugh as well, but there was another laugh mixed in with all the Cullen's and Bella's. It sounded like a million tiny bells chiming, also like an angel singing. I was immediately drawn to it. The reason I'm not too sure._

_I looked around the overcrowded living room of our house and froze at what I saw next. Jasper sitting on the floor next the sofa that Em and Rosalie were on. What caught my attention was the little girl sitting on Jasper's lap. _

_She had curly light caramel, with dirty blonde tints in it, they were obviously natural. It was in two pony tails and looked adorable. Her eyes were bright blue, like the colour of cloudless sky, in the summer. She also had a button like nose and heart shaped face. She was wearing a pink, and white dotted summer dress with cute white tights, you could tell that I picked the outfit._

_As soon as I saw her bright blue doe like eyes I knew that I was do absolutely anything to protect this little girl and make her happy and safe. Even if that meant I would sacrifice myself. _

_You could also tell the similarities between her and Bella, maybe she was her cousin. Maybe a sister, but she couldn't be because Bella would have told us all about her._

_I looked back to My Jasper and saw him smiling down lovely at the little girl, you could clearly see his love for her in his eyes. Maybe he felt the same way for the little precious girl that I did._

_That's when she spoke. I was slightly mesmerized by the sound of her angelic voice. "I love you daddy." She whispered softly to Jasper. _

_He smiled widely back down at her and whispered back. "I love you too, lil darlin', always." He then leaned down and kissed her forehead gently._

_With that my vision faded black._

* * *

**- End of Vision -**

* * *

I was so confused by vision I had just had, I mean why would a little girl call Jasper 'daddy'.

That's when it clicked, she was our imprint. It all made sense now, the intense feels to protect that little girl with everything in me and make sure she is happy and content.

I heard Edward's surprised and shocked gasp, at that thought. I silently begged him in my mind.

'_Please Edward, please tell anyone about my vision. Especially Jasper. Because I want this to happen naturally.'_

I saw Edward nod at me silently, but I doubt anyone noticed since their attention was on me.

**- Edward Masen/Cullen's Point of View -**

I was shocked beyond belief at what I just saw in Alice's vision, a little girl who looked quite like Bella was Alice and Jasper's imprint.

I've heard a lot about imprints, but never thought they were true. That they were just legends maybe up by past future seers, that were passed down from generation to generation.

Or maybe just created by a vampire who wanted to give other vampires hope that one day they might be able to have a child to care for, or without needing to create an immortal child which would make the Volturi kill you then and there, no questions asked.

Since no vampires have to ability to have children because when they were changed, their bodies stop growing. So that means the vampire couldn't get pregnant because the stomach couldn't expand to let the child grow.

That's one of the main reasons that I didn't want to change Bella because I could never give her a child. I could just imagine that if I could somehow turn human then we could have a child together. We could have had a little girl with my bronze girl and Bella's beautiful chocolate brown doe like eyes. Or maybe a little boy with a messy mop of hair like mine but Bella's chocolate brown coloured, and bright emerald green eyes. The colour of my eyes before I was changed.

Oh well I should really stop thinking about things that would never happen.

**- Jasper Whitlock/Hale's Point of View - **

I stood in front of My Alice anxiously as I held into her shoulders gently. I know that I could never hurt her since she's a vampire but she just seems so delicate and small. Not that I mind, in fact I like it about her because it makes me think that I can protect her better.

I was waiting for Alice to finish having her vision, I was slightly worried you see because normally Alice's visions are about 30 seconds, if 1 minute long. But now Alice has been having this particular vision for about 2 minutes, maybe a bit more.

I was about to attempt to try and maybe shake her about of her vision, gently of course. Just the thought of hurting My Alice, or any women for that matter had be shivering in disgust. Since my mama raised me to be a gentleman, and I know that she would turn in her grave if a did hurt ANY women, for no matter what reason.

Before I could freak out anymore I suddenly felt Alice's emotions full force.

Awe.

Shock.

Happiness.

Giddiness.

Love.

Realization.

Trust.

Hope.

Joy.

Pride.

All of Alice's happy feelings would probably be giving me a headache if I was still human, one of the plusses to being a vampire, not illnesses.

Alice's eyes suddenly lost that glazed over look that she only got when she was having a vision. I quickly sent her calming vibes with my gift, before I started jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl. Emmett would never let me live it down.

I felt Edward's amusement spike at my thought, so I quickly sent thought to him;

'_You wouldn't like Emmett to find out what really happened to his Jeep, that day he forgot to catch Bella when she tripped over, huh?_' I felt Edward's horror and desperation hit the roof at that though, I smirked mentally now knowing that I won.

"What did you see Ali darlin', what's got your emotions so muddled up?" I asked her somewhat desperately.

I felt the families emotions all of their emotions was basically the same;

Wonder.

Puzzlement.

Shock.

Impatience.

Confusion.

Alice's gentle angelic voice broke me out of my inner musings.

"It's nothing Jasper, just that Charlie's going to call Bella in a minute to tell her some news." My Alice told me, and the family happily.

Her emotions were so happy, even happier than usual. So I wonder what she had seen in her vision. Then I felt it her guilt and reluctance to tell me. That meant that she was hiding something that she had seen from me.

I pulled Alice onto my lap on the scarlet red sofa, running my arms up and down her petite back trying to calm her emotions.

"Your not telling us everything Alice. What else did you see?" I asked Alice unable to help myself, but I let my southern drawl come out more than usual to let her know that I wasn't upset with her.

"Well-" Alice started nervously with fiddling with her fingers that were laying in her lap. She was cut off though by Bella's phone ringing loudly.

I felt Alice send me a wave of remorse and guilt, I didn't want her to feel guilty though since she did nothing wrong. So I sent her a wave of acceptance. Also all my love and devotion to her.

Alice sighed happily and sent me all her love for me back. This time it was me who sighed happily. I always loved it when Alice sent me her emotions.

I listened as Bella greeted her and father and they exchanged pleasantries happily. I wondered why Charlie was calling but before I could think into it too much an over excited, yet cute angelic voice screamed.

"_BELLA!" _

As soon as I heard her pretty little voice I knew that I would do absolutely ANYTHING to make this little girl happy and safe, even though I had never saw her or even hear her voice before, but it didn't matter. I didn't know if The Major, my beast would agree. I didn't care what he thought to be honest I would even protect her from him.

'**Wow, don't you dare start thinking like that Jasper! Of course I want to protect her, God Dammit what kind of a monster do you think I am? Just because I'm your demon that doesn't mean I'll just kill a little girl!' **The Major thought to me angrily.

'_Why do you care about her. Your motto is - Kill now, think later. - Now you want to protect a little girl. A HUMAN little girl, you think that humans are FOOD, now you want to protect one. What has gotten into you?!' _I asked him shocked.

'**I don't care if she's human. I will love and protect her just as much as OUR Alice. Not in that way, before you start shouting and having a hissy fit with me. I mean that she is our imprint. She I would rather throw myself into a pit of newborns while covered from head to toe in human blood, than never got to know her. Or meet her and believe me we WILL meet her!' **The Major thought, to me snaring and growling.

'_Are you sure, she's our imprint?' _I asked The Major, baffled.

I was too late though, The Major was gone.

Bella's scream of excitement brought me out of my inner musing.

"MILEY!"

So that's her name then, my little imprints name. Miley. I thought with a dreamy sigh. It was such a beautiful name. I never thought that I'd be on of the lucky individuals who would ever imprint, since I'm a monster. I mean I killed so many humans and vampires when I was with Maria, that I lost count. When My Alice came along though she made me feel like I wasn't a monster and I deserved love. Now that I might be, well I hope I'll be a father figure to her I can't help but think that she deserves to have someone like Carlisle to imprint on her.

I must have zoned out for a while because Miley's sweet little voice brought me out of my self-loathing.

"_I'm here in Spoons with Daddy!" _

I flinched violently when My Miley called Charlie 'Daddy' I wanted it to be ME who she would call daddy or even father. Not HIM. I thought angrily.

'**Don't worry it will be US that Miley calls daddy, not Charlie Swan. No matter what the cost is, I'll kill him if I have to! She will be OUR child, OUR little girl. And no one, NO ONE will stop us without them getting killed!' **The Major ranted and raved angrily, while shaking and rattling on the bars to the cage that I locked him in. Trying to get out and get our imprint.

'_No, No, NO! We can't hurt Chief Swan or OUR Miley will be hurt! Do you want that huh? She'll probably hate us too. When I say us I mean BOTH of us!' _I thought back angrily to The Major.

'…**.no…' **The Major answered me so quietly that even with my vampire hearing I couldn't hear what he said.

I was momentarily shocked at the sound of the Major's voice it sounded so scared, broken and vulnerable. He sounded like he was is a mass amount of pain. I suppose I would feel the same way if the Major said the same thing to me. It even hurt to think about.

I was brought from my thoughts but Miley's voice, her sentence broke my heart.

"_Oh that's what I meant! Anyway daddy wants to talk to you now Bells, Bye-bye." _

I flinched again when Miley called _him _daddy. Just before the Major could bother commenting My Alice tightened her arms that were wrapped around me. She also looked at me with an understanding gaze, she must have felt me finch.

Alice sent me waves of love, content, security, peace and joy. I sucked them all inside and out. I'm glad Alice distracted me because I'm not sure if I could deal with another episode with the Major.

"Hi Bells, I was just wondering if you wanted to come home now to come and see Miley, before you ask. Yes you can take her to the Cullen's house." Charlie's voice told Bella through the phone.

I could feel my eyes light up with the sudden happiness that I was feeling, I was going to meet my imprint. My Miley.

I could tell that My Alice felt the same way because I felt her happiness suddenly shoot up. Her happiness added together with mine was almost too much to take, I nearly jumped up and down squealing like a little girl, the thing that stopped me was the little pixie sitting on my lap.

I heard Bella and her dad tell each other goodbye, before hanging up that phone.

"Who's Miley love, is she your sister?" Edward asked Bella, I knew he was trying to hide it but I could feel his hurt.

Bella nodded, then quickly added. "I was going to tell you about her it's just that I missed Miley so much that it hurt to think about her, let alone talk about her."

I understood what Bella meant because I felt the same way when I was going to tell the Cullen's about Peter and Charlotte. They were, well are my family. It's just that it hurt to think about them and not be living with them, talking to them all the time not the occasional phone call or text. So I didn't judge Bella, I could tell Edward felt the same way.

"Anyway, I've got to go and pick up Miley. Wait it is ok if she comes around here right?" Bella asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Yes!" Me and Alice nearly shouted, in our eagerness to see our imprint for the first time.

I could feel that the rest of the family were shocked at our outburst, mine more. Since around them I'm always calm, content, quiet Jasper. Guess me shouting like that was quite a shock to them.

The family all answered Bella with 'yes's after they come out their shock.

"Ok, bye!" Bella responded cheerfully, kissing Edward quietly on the cheek. Then quickly making her way out of the house and into her old, rusty red truck. That had defiantly seen better days, with it not being able to go over sixty without making a loud racket.

I was aware of Esme flittering around the house tidying up things that were already clean and checking if there is enough human food in the house.

Everyone offered to help while me and Alice stayed sitting down on the sofa, not moving a muscle. I was deep in thought, not if Alice was too or not, I'm pretty sure she was though.

Questions kept flying through my head, none I had answers for and it was making me nervous.

What will Miley look like?

Will she like me and Alice?

If she staying, or just simply visiting?

Is she nice, or will she just be a stuck up child?

When will she get here?

The questions just kept coming till I heard Bella truck in the distance coming towards the house.

* * *

**There you go, a really long chapter. It's the longest that I've written EVER. 17 pages, 3480 words.**

**I hoped you like it, review and tell me what you think. Or if you want a certain person's POV, or a certain thing to happen. Just review or PM me.**

**Team Major Whitlock aka. Summer.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Goodbyes

**Hello my readers, first I'd just like to say a quick thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my story since it makes my day every time I get a review.**

**Secondly, if anyone has any questions you have feel free to ask me and I'll either answer it in the next chapter that I post or in a PM.**

**Third, the same goes for anyone who either has an idea that they'd like me to write about in the next or further chapters I'll try to add it in. **

**Finally, if someone wants a certain chapter in someone's POV or for me to rewrite part of a chapter in some else's POV then tell me and I'll see what I can do. **

**Disclaimer;- **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters or settings in this story, apart from Miley though. She's mine.

**Just one more quick thing, I've NEVER wrote from a child's POV before so I'm just apologizing beforehand just in case I make Miley sound older than she is. **

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

****Chaper 3 - Goodbyes

* * *

**- Third Person's POV (at Phoenix airport) - **

"Please don't go Miley, please don't go to Forks!"

Renee Dwyer's voice cried loudly as she clutched onto her 5 year old daughter, like a drowning man would do to a lifeguard.

"But I want to go see daddy and Bells in Spoons!"

The innocent sweet voice of 5 year old Miley Swan exclaimed to her mother stubbornly, as she was trying to breathe through her mothers tight hug that had Miley gasping for air, to fill her tiny lungs to breath to air that she needed to survive.

Renee knew that her young daughter was right since it was only a short 2 weeks ago that they had had this conversation, only then it didn't include a hysterical mother that refused to believe the truth, but even though they had arranged that Miley was going to live with her dad it didn't mean that it hurt Renee any less to let her daughter go half way across the World on a plane with NO adults, well ones she knew anyway.

Renee was breathing heavily as she panicking while thinking of all of the bad and horrible things that could happen to her small vulnerable baby girl;

She could get lost all alone at the airport trying to find Charlie.

She could get kidnapped by a stranger if they offered her some candy, even though Miley had been told repeatedly what to do when if a stranger confronted her.

Miley could ask the wrong person directions to find Charlie, sure they might look nice on the outside but you never know what they could be capable of.

She could-

While Renee was panicking she didn't realize that with every bad thought that had entered her head she would tighten her arms around Miley, but Phil did.

Phil Dwyer, Renee's husband and Miley's stepfather stared at his hysterical and panicking wife with worried brown eyes when he saw that his wife's arms were wrapped tightly around little Miley's waist, with strength that would definitely cause bruises to appear on her creamy white flesh of her arms and possibly her stomach later on.

Phil was brought out of his inner musing when Miley let out a small sharp cry of pain, Phil acted quickly and grabbed Miley from Renee's arms before the sad, upset and obviously distressed mother could harm her child.

"Renee don't worry we'll see Miley soon, plus we can call and Skype and send letters if we have to, so don't worry about it sweetheart."

Phil tried to comfort his upset wife by hugging her close to him while whispering sweet nothings in her ear, but his loving words did nothing but upset her more as she realized that when Miley had left and was in Forks she wouldn't be able to hold her close and whisper how much her loved her, just like her husband was doing to her.

Miley didn't like to see her normally happy and cheerful mother upset and sad so she decided to try and make her mummy happy again.

**- Miley Swan's POV - **

I don't understand why my mummy is so upset and sad, I mean I'm only going to visit daddy and Bells, its not like she'll never see me again. Plus we'll be able to call each other and speak _all _the time, so we won't even be able to miss each other.

I could hear Daddy Phil try to comfort mummy, but it didn't seem to be working, but that was really strange since Daddy Phil could _always_ make mummy happy and calm again. I don't know how he did, but he said it was _magic. _I don't know if it's true though because if Phil really was magic then why didn't he go to a magic school, like Hogwarts with Harry Potter and his friends?

So I decided that I didn't want to see my mummy cry anymore so hugged the side of mummy that Daddy Phil wasn't hugging, but I could only reach up to mummy's waist so I couldn't hug her probably, it was times like this that I hated being short.

"It's ok mummy we'll be able to call and speak ALL the time, and you can email Bella and she'll tell me what you said then I'll tell her what I want to put back. Just like we normally do, only the other way round since I'll be with Bella no you." I told mummy in my 'serious voice' that I hardly ever used but I felt like I should act serious at a time like this.

As I was talking mummy's arms wrapped around me again but luckily only loosely, but it was still with enough strength to make sure that I couldn't move out of her arms without her noticing. Even if I did try to get out of mummy's hug I doubt that she'd let me go without Daddy Phil telling her to.

It seemed that what I said had calmed mummy down a lot since now she'd stopped crying and was now only sniffling and making those strange hiccupping noises, as she finally released me from her arms.

Mummy then got out of Phil's arms, crouched down onto her knees so she was at my height. I was shocked that mummy did this because the airport floor was all dirty and mucky, and mummy HATED getting dirty unless she had to. Even then she still wasn't happy about it.

"Your right Miley sweetheart, your absolutely right. We can always talk on the phone, also we can email and Skype each other.-" I was about to interrupt mummy by saying that I didn't know how to Skype someone by myself because mummy always sorted it so all I had to do was speak/see. "I know that you don't know how to get onto Skype by yourself honey, but Bella and Charlie do. That goes for emailing someone too." Mummy explained to me.

She then got off the dirty floor and picked me up with ease and let me settle comfortably onto her hip. "So that means I can go on the aeroplane, to Daddy's home?" I asked warily not wanting to got my hopes up just yet.

"Yes of course you can honey, just promise me to not to talk to strangers, or accept candy from anyone, or run off, and call me every single night." Mummy told me and she walked us to the gate way, I'm not sure why lots of people were lining up there though. I think it's where you get on the plane.

I squirmed out of mummy's arms and off her hip and danced around in a circle singing. "I'm going on a aeroplane, I'm going on an aeroplane!" loudly over and over again, I could hear people cooing about how cute I was and giggling at my display. But I was honestly too happy to care.

I squealed loudly when Daddy Phil lifted me above his head and spun me around so it felt like I was really flying. We were both laughing and giggling and I even saw mummy take a picture of us. It was really fun and I was sad when Daddy Phil stopped and brought me to his chest while still laughing but I was also glad because I was getting dizzy, and I was sure that I would have fallen over if Daddy Phil let me go.

"Yes you are Miley, now I want you to promise me something now, ok?" He asked me suddenly turning serious.

I nodded slowly while waiting to see what Daddy Phil wanted me to promise, because you can't ever break a promise, ever. So I want to know what it is that I can never do or say.

"Call us as soon as you get to Charlie's house, ok? So then me and your mummy will be able to know that you've arrived safe and sound." Mummy nodded in agreement to Daddy Phil after he had finished explaining.

I nodded again, and answered a simple. "Of course Daddy Phil." and kissed his cheek with a smile.

Just before I could tell mummy the same thing a loud women's voice from one of the airports speakers said;

"**Flight from Phoenix airport to Port Angles airport is about to take off so passengers please come to gate 5, repeat please come to gate 5 please."**

As soon as that horrible lady's voice stopped speaking I was immediately grabbed into two huge bear hugs from mummy and daddy Phil.

Daddy Phil then passed me my plane ticket and told me not to drop it whatever I do, so I put it into the front pocket of my jeans. Then he handed me my little pink suitcase with the grey handle. It was the kind of suitcase that you could wheel behind you, which was good because I don't if I'll be able to carry it myself. Even though my suitcase was only small since most of my clothes from Phoenix were shorts, skirts and tank tops. I wanted to bring them too but mummy told me that in Spoons it was always cold and wet.

"Ok then Miley, you'll have to go and get on that plane now." Mummy said, she stopped as her voice cracked and tears filled her eyes, before continuing in a strained voice. "Now go get on that plane and quickly before I decide to take you home and never let you go anywhere."

"Okay mummy, I'll see you and Daddy Phil soon, and I promise to call you every night." I told my parents in a strained voice, I wanted to just cry at the thought of leaving mummy and Daddy Phil but I knew that if I did start crying mummy would just take me home.

Mummy quickly grabbed me up into a hug and squeezed me tight against her chest while she lifted me up slightly off the ground, it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but I knew better than to try and make her let go of me now. So I just hugged back as tight as I could.

After a few minutes of us clutching each other Daddy Phil gently pulled me from my mothers arms and into his, I couldn't help but relax as his familiar scent of his aftershave filled my senses. Daddy Phil pulled back somewhat reluctantly and whispered to me quietly. "Goodbye baby girl, I'll miss you so much." Before setting me down onto the airport floor.

I stepped back a few steps, picked up the grey handle of my suitcase and took the plane ticket from my pocket and clutched it tightly in my hands, trying -but failing- to not crumple it with strength.

"Bye mummy, bye Daddy Phil." I told them weakly before quickly turning and walking quickly away not turning back once. Since knowing if I did I would just run back into my mummy's arms.

**~ Renee Dwyer's POV ~**

"Goodbye Miley…I love you so, so much" I whispered brokenly to the retreating figure that was my baby girl.

I just stood still as a statue staring at where my daughter had just turned to corner and out of my sight. I felt Phil just his strong arm around my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I was that little caring gesture that made me loose all the strength that I'd been using to hold off the tears that had been gathering in my eyes since the second we stepped into the airport.

I let out a loud sob before collapsing onto the airport floor -correction I would have fell to the floor if my Phil hadn't wrapped his arms tightly around me, clutching me to him while whispering sweet nothings like 'Shhh, darling, its ok to cry just let it all out' and 'I'm here, I've got you' His voice cracked in places as I could feel his shoulders shaking with sobs.

For once I didn't try to comfort him but hugging him close or just trying to lighten up the mood or just change the subject to something totally unimportant and off the topic that made him so sad, even if it was as boring and simple as the weather. Because now I had just lost one of the most important things in my life; my daughter.

I know that I hadn't really lost Miley but that didn't mean that it hurt any less than if I had, this was different than when Bella when to live with Charlie about a year or go ago. Since Bella was a young lady, nearly an adult and she didn't need me to make her breakfast, tie her shoelaces or read her bedtime stories like Miley did. You see when Bella left I still have Miley and now that Miley's gone I just don't know what to do.

I felt Phil left me up into his arms, walk out of the now stuffy airport put me in the car and started to drive home. Just out of habit I looked up in the rear view mirror expecting to see Miley in her animal design booster seat chatting happily or just dozing off sleepily like she normal does on long car journeys.

Then I remembered, Miley is now on a plane and going all the way to Forks and I probably won't see her for months. I lay my head against the window while crying quietly while replaying memories of Miley.

I yawned loudly, since crying had taken a lot of energy out of me and I could feel myself slowly falling asleep while leaning against the uncomfortable window, but I didn't have it in me to move. My last thought was before falling asleep was.

'I miss you so much Miley, I wish you were here with me right now and not on the way to Forks'

**~ Miley Swan's POV ~**

As I approached the entrance of the aeroplane I could feel my excitement growing with every one of my small steps. I couldn't wait to see Daddy and Bells since I haven't seen them in years, well I have on Skype but not in person.

A women with obvious fake blond hair, and so much makeup on she looked like one of my Barbie dolls. At that thought I stifled my giggles with a light cough. "Can I can your ticket please?" 'Barbie' asked with a fake caring smile on her face.

"Of course, here." I told her with one of my famous 'Miley smiles' mummy said that it was adorable and sometimes 'dazzled' people. I don't know what that meant but I think that it's a good thing.

I gave her my ticket and skipped happily onto the blue carpet that led up to the plane, I followed a women with pretty brown hair and blue eyes that pointed me to a seat next to the window, I sat down and was suddenly started feel sleepy so I grabbed the soft white pillow that the women had so kindly gave me, before putting it on the window and lay my heat against the soft fluffy pillow and I felt my eyes grow heavy and closed gently on there own accord. My last thought before I was taken to my dream world of Fairies and talking animals was.

'I can't wait to see daddy and Bells when I get to Spoons'

* * *

**I know that there wasn't a lot going on in this chapter, but I just wanting you all to see the relationship between Miley and Renee and also Phil, because in Twilight he wasn't really mentioned and I've always been curious about his personality.**

**Please tell me what you'd like to happen in the next chapter or maybe later on in this story and I'll try to add your idea in somewhere.**

**Anyway I hope that you review, I'll update as soon as I can but I don't know how soon it'll be though. **

**Team Major Whitlock, aka. Summer xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - Daddy!

**All of your reviews have made me so happy I've decided to write another chapter, it might not be as long as the normal chapters though. So you've been warned.**

**I do need some ideas for this story since I know what I want to happen in the next few chapters but I don't know what should happen in the long run for this story and I don't want to write a few more chapters then just stop because I have no idea where this story will go. **

**So I've decided to ask your opinion so I can shape this story around the idea instead of just springing the idea suddenly on all of you.**

**So please choose from one of the following opinions then tell me in a review/PM;**

**Should Victoria come and take Miley?**

**Should Maria kidnap Miley, since she knows 'her' Major?**

**Should one of the wolves imprint on her? If so then how, because I don't mind.**

**Or should Miley find her mate in one of the Volturi when they come to see if Bella has been turned?**

**Should just a normal person kidnap Miley, so that they can have some of the 'Cullen Fortune'?**

**Should I maybe try to make this a Twilight/Harry Potter, even though I've never wrote one before. **

**Please review and tell me what you would like to happen, it can even be something completely different to the ideas that I have suggested.**

**Disclaimer;- **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters or settings in this story, well apart from Miley though. She's all mine.

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Daddy!

* * *

**~ Miley Swan's POV ~**

I felt my eyes flutter gently as I slowly gained consciousness, with a large yawn I stretched my arms above my head and sighed in relief when I felt the once tense muscles in my back crack into position and make me feel a lot more comfortable than I did just moments ago.

I opened my eyes expected to see my pink and purple paint room, but was shocked to see that I was in a place with lots of blue seats with women in uniforms walking up and down the aisle between the seats, while ask of them asking the other people that were in this place if they wanted or needed anything.

I looked around to see if I could see mummy or daddy Phil anywhere and was shocked and scared when I found out that they were nowhere to be found. I was just sitting in a seat next to a window that have a blind down stopping me from seeing what was outside. There was a pillow next to the window where my head had been previously laying.

I pulled the little string that was next to the window to see what was outside, maybe if I looked outside then I could find a way to escape this strange place. Though it does looked familiar, I thought to myself.

As the cream coloured blind rose up the narrow window, I could see what was outside. I was shocked to see the pale blue sky filled with clouds, lots and lots of clouds.

Then it all come back to me with such force that it made my head throb with a sudden pain of the sudden memories that filled my head; I was on a plane. A plane to Port Angles's to go and live with my Daddy and Bells.

I resisted the urge to squeal with pure excitement, but just settled for bouncing up and down slightly with grinning happily, I saw a women with a trolley thingy come up to me and ask.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink sweetheart? You must be staving." She said with a friendly and inviting smile.

My stomach rumbled loudly at the offer of food and my throat suddenly when dry at the thought of a cool and refreshing drink, I didn't even know that I was hungry. I blushed bright red in embarrassment and resisted the urge to cover my stomach to try to quieten the loud noise that it caused.

The women laughed, the sound was so happy and carefree like she didn't have a care in the world. "I take it that you would like something?" She asked with a smile, I nodded sheepishly with giving the women a small smile in return.

"How about a packed lunch, I'll get you the opinions that we have and then you can choose, is that ok?" The women asked politely.

"Yes, that's fine." I answered in my normal cheerful voice, she was kind and I didn't feel shy around her like I would normal strangers. Mummy always told me not to take to strangers, but this was a nice stranger. So it was ok to talk to her, wasn't it?

She turned around and walked to the front of the plane with her trolley pushed in front of her and opened a door, walked into a room and shut it softly behind her. I guess that was the room where they kept all of the food and drinks, I wondered if they had any chocolate because I really wanted some right now.

After a few minutes of waiting patiently the women came out of the room with the trolley and walked back over to me. I couldn't help but notice that the trolley was filled with different things than it was just a few minutes ago.

"Now, there aren't any to choose from but I'm sure that they'll be a lunch that you like…" She trailed off, and looked down at the 3 lunches that were each on a tray and sat side but side.

One the first tray there was and apple, a sandwich with cheese and ham with a milky way bar and a small carton of orange juice.

The second tray had a banana, a sandwich with just cheese with a packet of Walkers cheese and onion and a small carton of apple juice.

Finally of the third tray there was an orange, a sandwich with what looked like tuna and sweet with a packet on raisins and a carton of strawberry milkshake.

I tried to decided which of the three lunches that I wanted to have, the third lunch was definitely out of the question since I didn't like tuna at all. Tuna was possibly the WORST thing ever, well apart from sprouts that is.

I then couldn't decide from the first and the second lunch, since they both had things that I like and enjoyed. After a minute of trying to decide I finally chose the first lunch since it had a chocolate bar, and like I said earlier I really felt like some chocolate.

"Can I please have that lunch please…" I pointed to the first lunch, while trailing off when I realized that I didn't know her name.

"Cassie, my names Cassie. Oh and of course you can have this lunch." She-Cassie told me, and handed me the white tray which had my lunch on it.

"Thank you, and nice to meet you Cassie I'm Miley." I told her with a bright smile.

"See you later Miley honey" Cassie told me before turning to walk off.

"Cassie wait!" I called out to her, slightly louder than I intended to. I ignored the glared from the other now angry passengers and watched as Cassie turned back around to face me. "Yes Miley?"

"Umm, when will the plane land?" I asked her sheepishly.

"In about 3 hours Miley, so if I were you I'd eat my lunch then go to sleep for a few hours. Then if you want I can wake you when the plane lands, ok?" Cassie asked me gently, I was shocked that she would be willing to do that for me but I nodded and said. "Yes please Cassie, bye."

Cassie told me goodbye then turned back around and started wheeling the trolley to other people while asking if they'd like anything.

I looked down at my lunch and unwrapped the cling film that was protecting it from the air and all the bad bacteria that would contaminate it if it wasn't sealed. I quickly ate my lunch, I didn't realized how hungry and thirsty I really was until I tasted the food, and drank the small carton of orange juice. It wasn't anything special but it tasted good enough.

After I had finished I grabbed the pillow from where I had it placed behind my back and moved back to by the window, as I suddenly felt tired.

'Cassie was right, I should get some sleep before I get off the plane' I thought before sleep overtook me and I dreamed of puppies and dancing fairies.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

I groaned loudly in agitation when I felt someone shaking me my shoulder gently yet firmly and waking me from my wonderful dream. It was about me going to Neverland and meeting Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them as the sudden light was too much for my eyes.

I opened my eyes again a few minutes later but only this time slower and letting my eyes get used to the light, I was ready to yell and scream at whoever woke up when I realized that it was Cassie staring back at me with her caring smile.

"It's about time that you woke up Miley I thought that I'd have to throw some cold water over you after the first 5 minutes of trying to wake you." Cassie told me with a playful smile.

I could feel my face heat up in my signature crimson blush that I got from my dad, as I looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it takes quite a lot time to wake up." I explained to Cassie quietly, still embarrassed to speak louder.

"It's ok honey." Cassie told me reassuringly, then continued. "Now its time that you get off this plane since it landed a few minutes ago."

I was shocked that it had been 3 hours already since it only felt like I had slept for 10 minutes, half and hour at the most. But not 3 _hours._

"Wow, I didn't know I slept for so long. I'll get up now." I said while stretching my arms above my head. I got up out of the blue seat that I had been sitting in for hours without moving, and to be honest it felt strange walking again. So much so that my knee collapsed since not yet used to my weight.

I would have fallen to the planes carpeted floor, and would have possibly gotten carpet burn. Let me just tell you that it hurts like mad, and after having once about a year ago I never want to have it again. But I didn't since Cassie was quick enough to grab onto my upper arm to keep me from falling.

"Are you ok now sweetheart, will you be able to walk or are your legs too weak?" Cassie asked while looking at me with a concerned and caring gaze.

"Yep, its just that my legs must of fell asleep. They do that sometimes when I sit down for a while." I explained to Cassie slightly embarrassed about what had happened.

"Oh I know what you mean Miley it happens to be all the time, and now that your ok to walk I suppose we should get off this plane before the passengers start to come on." Cassie told me while laughing lightly and putting her hand on my shoulder and leading me to the exit to the plane.

I looked around nervously wondering how and where I was supposed to get my suitcase from, I mean I've never been to an airport before now.

"Cassie, I've never been to an airport before and I was wondering if you could tell me where I would get my suitcase and where I'd have to do to meet my daddy?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh of course Honey, to get your suitcase just go over there" Cassie told me while pointing to an area across from where we were standing. "Then to meet your father you would just go round the corner."

I smiled brightly in excitement just at the thought that I would get to see my daddy again for the first time in ages.

"Thank you so much for helping me Cassie, bye." I told Cassie.

"Goodbye, I hope that I'll see you again." Cassie told me quietly before turning away and walking back towards the plane.

I skipped across the airport and collected my little pink suitcase, as I was doing so my thoughts were on what was going to happen when I met daddy.

'_Will my Daddy recognise me, I mean I has been about a year or two since we've seen each other face to face.'_

'_Will Bells be happy to see me, I mean what if she decided she was happy without her 'annoying little sister' as she called me.'_

'_What happens if Daddy doesn't show up? Or what happens if I got lost on the way to see my Daddy and…'_

I didn't realize that I had already started to walk towards where the people who were collecting their family or friends from until I saw a man with a brown moustache and messy brown hair that stuck up in all directions.

I was sure that this man was my Daddy but I still wasn't 100% sure. That's when I noticed it, his police man outfit that he wore everyday.

I smiled brightly to myself when I realized that this man was my Daddy and I couldn't wait to be in his arms again, so unable to help myself I opened my mouth screamed.

"Daddy!"

**~ Charlie Swan's POV ~**

I looked around the airport anxiously as I waited for my little girl to come and meet me, Yes you heard me right me Chief Charlie Swan was nervous. I knew I was and I wasn't afraid to admit it, I mean I'm meeting my daughter that I haven't seen in person for about 1 ½ years.

I couldn't believe it when one day Renee phoned me out of the blue, and asked if I wanted Miley to visit for a while since she was getting really lonely without her dad and sister. I agreed immediately since I had missed my little girl more than you could imagine. To be honest with you I was quite sad that when Bella came to live with me that Miley didn't too, don't get me wrong I love Bella so much but I just missed Miley. Bella must have noticed this because she once told me that Miley did want to come and live with us but Renee didn't let her.

I asked Renee how long that Miley would be living with me and Bells and she told me 2 weeks. I was immediately saddened when Renee told me this because I wanted more than two weeks with my daughter how I haven't seen in years.

I knew that my little girl felt the same because after a bit of whining and pouting on Miley's part and me playing the 'I miss my daughter' act, even though it wasn't an act since I really did miss Miley. Renee agreed to let Miley live with me.

I was so happy that I phoned Billy and told him the news as soon as me and Renee had stopped speaking and I was going to phone Bella and get her to come home from _Cullen's _and tell her. But I decided that I would keep this from her and surprise her about Miley coming home, I knew that Bella hates surprises and anything that is kept from her. But she and Miley when together were attached at the hip, always together no matter what happened or where they went.

That changed when Bella came to live with me since Miley stayed at Renee's, me and Bella often avoided talking about Miley since I'd only just got over Miley not being around, but Bella had only just left Miley about a year or so ago and I knew that it'd hurt her too much.

That didn't mean that we didn't contact Miley but mail or by Skype every night, it was the reason that I'd gotten a new computer with a webcam.

I knew that Miley and Bella loved each other more than most sister would since most would fight all the time, but Miley and Bella _never_ fight and Bella took the title of being Miley's big sister was seriously and do _anything_ for her. It's one of the main reason that I wanted to send Bella to Renee's when _Cullen _left her, because I knew that Bella would pull it together for Miley.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize until now that most of the passengers were off the plane and reunited with their family and friends until now. I looked around franticly for Miley were panicking and thinking;

'_What happened if Miley got lost on the way to meet me, and was all alone and afraid.'_

'_What if Miley had been kidnapped, I was not a Police Officer for nothing and knew that kidnappers normally worked in large groups in large places were they wouldn't be suspected.'_

'_What if-'_

I started to think but my thought was suddenly cut off my someone screaming.

"Daddy!"

I looked up and was shocked to see that standing there was a little girl, she had curly light caramel coloured hair with blond streaks to it, she had bright blue eyes that sparkled brightly as she smiled largely, she had a cute button nose and small eyes and heart shaped face.

That's when I realized that this small girl was in fact my daughter Miley. She had changed a lot in the year that she'd been away because now her hair had grown a lot longer and had naturally gotten the blonde streaks. Miley had also grown a lot taller in the last year and would probably reach up to just below my hip from my calculations.

A large smile was brought to my face as I responded with a shout of my own, a little quieter than Miley's though.

"Miley!"

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter, just to let you know I've never ever been to an airport before so I have no idea have features they have or where things are.**

**I hope that you review for this story since I want to know that more than about 3 people are enjoying this story.**

**Now I'd like you to any a question if it isn't too much trouble.**

**Would you like me to write a Bella's POV from where she gets into her truck?**

**Team Major Whitlock, aka. Summer xx**


	5. Chapter 5 - Home at Last

**Hello my readers, I would just like take the time to thank everyone who has taken the time to review for this story. Or who have either put added this story to their favourites list or followed me because it's told me that people like this story. So I've decided to update this story again.**

**Also for all of the people who have given me idea for what they'd like to happen later in the story, like if Miley should be imprinted on, or have one of the Volturi find their mate in her and possibly have Victoria and/or Maria show up with an army. Some people have even taken the time to PM me there idea and things that they'd NOT like to happen so feel free to review what you DON'T want to happen.**

**Please continue to send me more ideas for later in the story.**

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters or setting in this story, sadly. I do own Miley though she's all mine.

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Home at Last

* * *

**~ Miley Swan's POV ~**

As soon as I had shouted out the word 'Daddy' my daddy's head whipped in my direction so fast that I was shocked that it didn't snap off!

My daddy just stood there as still as stone staring at me with wide eyes. As soon as I saw this I began to panic I mean what if my daddy didn't recognize me and just thought it was a stranger that was shouting, or what if daddy decided that he made a mistake by telling mommy that I could live with him.

But before I could think of something else bad that might happen, a wide smile lit up my daddy's face and his brown eyes suddenly got the sparkle to them that he always had when I saw him. He opened his mouth and shouted back. "Miley!"

I smiled an ear-to-ear grin back to my daddy in pure happiness and relief that my daddy remembered me and by the looks of it still loved me. Unable to help myself I dropped the grey handle of my pink suitcase and ran as fast as I could towards my daddy's now open and welcoming arms.

As soon as I reached daddy his arms stretched out further and pulled me forward to meet him in a hug. I relaxed almost instantly as the scent of my daddy's aftershave filled me senses and I couldn't help but think of how loved as my daddy's strong arms pulled me tighter towards him.

"Miley, oh my little girl your home, you've come home." My daddy muttered brokenly into my hair as he took deep breaths through his nose, as if trying to remember my scent as I had done to him only moments ago.

I don't know how long that my and daddy stood clutching each other in the surprisingly still overcrowded airport. Just as my legs had started to ache my daddy slowly pulled back to look at my face, he gently cupped and started softly stroking my checks as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Come on Miley, lets go home." Daddy told me, having now letting go of my face and held my hand gently and started to pull me in the direction of the airport exit door. I starting walking as well but then I remembered something. "Daddy, my suitcase!"

I spun round and ran to get my small suitcase, as soon as I got to in I lifted the handle out and started dragging to where my daddy was standing. As soon as my daddy saw the small suitcase he looked around as if looking for something then finally asked me. "Is that all that you brought with you from your mothers?"

"Yep, all of my other clothes are for the warm weather and mummy said that it is really, really cold and wet in Spoon." I explained to my daddy with a sheepish smile.

We started walking toward the exit door again, still talking. "Miley its Forks honey, not Spoons." Daddy told me while chuckling lightly at my mistake, but I know that my daddy wasn't laughing at me because he thought I was stupid.

"Well does Sp-Forks have a town by it called Knifes or Spoons. Or maybe plate!" I asked daddy excitedly, I mean if it did then maybe everything was made of food since it would be named Plate!

My daddy's light chuckles turned into a full loud and joyous and happy laugh. "No honey there isn't I'm afraid." Daddy stopped talking for a minutes as we approached his Police Car, daddy opened my door and helped me in as well as making sure my seat belt was on propably. Before getting into the car himself, he started the car and drove out of the airport car park until continuing. "There however is a town called LaPush, my best friends Billy Black lives there with Jacob, he's Bella's best friend and Billy's son. You've met them before as well as a few of their close friends, but I doubt that you will remember them." Daddy explained to me.

I thought to myself for a moment, Billy Black and Jacob Black. I tried to picture them but I just couldn't no matter how hard I thought, I was slightly upset since I wanted to know Daddy and Bella's friends too.

As if my daddy could tell what he told me. "Don't worry if you can't remember them Miley, like I said it was at least a few years since you've seen each other." Daddy paused for a moment, as if just thinking of a really good idea. "I've got an idea, why don't one day I contact Billy and ask if we can come round for dinner one night, that way you can see them again"

I smiled, now forgetting my earlier negative thoughts about not being able to see my daddy and Bella's friends as I now realized that it was possible. "Yes please daddy, I really want to meet your and Bella's friends!" I told daddy voicing my thoughts.

"I'm glad to hear that Miley." My daddy told me with a bright, happy grin, obviously daddy was glad that I wanted to meet the Blacks and their close friends.

The long over 2 hour car journey passed rather quickly as we spent the time telling each other about the little things that we had done over the past year, that we didn't get chance to discuss in our nightly phone calls. Also my daddy told me a bit about the primary school that I would be attending once I had settled in. I protested almost immediately since I _hated_ school and really didn't want to go since I wouldn't have any friends plus I was really bad at making them, but like always my daddy calmed my fears by explaining to me that I would have a couple or weeks maybe more until I started school, plus somehow daddy convinced me that I _would _make lots and lots of friends.

Just as me and daddy had just finished talking about school I noticed that we were starting to weave in and out of small roads, that were filled with lovely new looking houses and trees on the side where there were no houses. It was beautiful, a bit too green but none-the-less beautiful.

I starting to vaguely recognize some of the small cottage like houses and some of the gardens from when I lived here, most of the neighbours were friendly like Mrs. Cloggs and Miss Chase. But there were also some not so nice neighbours like Mr. Ronald who was a grumpy old man who sent shivers down my spine when I saw him.

That's when our house came into view, I was momentarily shocked that the normally messy, long grassed and weed filled garden, now had short healthy green grass and there was no weeds in sight only small little daisies and the occasional bright yellow buttercup.

'_All of this must have been Bella, because there's no way that daddy could do this without probably doing more damage then there was beforehand.' _I thought to myself rationally.

Apart from the now clean and beautiful garden the house that I grow up for most of my life hadn't changed a single bit from what I can remember, dad might have possibly re-painted the gutter and the door frame again from what I could see. I was glad that it hadn't changed because this will always be my home, the house that I was born and live in and I don't want it to change, ever.

My daddy stopped the car took his seatbelt off and got out the car and slammed the door loudly. It was the loud banging that reminded me that I was still stilling buckled up in my daddy's Police Car, I quickly got out and followed my daddy up the stone filled pathway and into the house, I wiped my feet before walking into the living room and looking round.

It was just as I remembered, but now it had been re-painted the same shade of magnolia just fresher and slightly brighter, there was also a few more pictures for Bella on the mantle place that hadn't been there last time I visited.

I jumped up about 2 feet in surprise when I felt me daddy's lift me up into his arms with ease and hugged me to him softly as he whispered quietly in my ear. "Welcome home Miley." I sighed in content and I relaxed into my daddy's warm embrace.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

* * *

I groaned loudly as I heard my daddy's voice talking to someone on the phone, his voice was so loud that it woke up from my wonderful deep sleep.

Wait, sleep? I didn't remember falling asleep when I got home a few hours ago, according to the alarm clock that was sitting on the dresser by the bed.

I then realized that I must have fallen asleep while daddy was hugging me because it was the last thing that I could remember doing. I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I looked around my new room, it was painted a pale baby pink with posters on the walls of my favourite TV programs - Good Luck Charlie, Suit Life on Deck and A.N.T farm.

My new room also have a huge oak wardrobe that nearly when up to the ceiling! I also have 2 oak coloured dressers by the side of my bed, that had pink Barbie covers on it. My carpet was a creamy magnolia colour, I knew that it would get dirty VERY easily so I made a mental note to remember to always take my shoes off before entering. Also I had a large Barbie dresser that was surrounding by light fairy lights.

I was amazed at the sight of my room and I loved it immediately, it was even better than my room at mummy's and that took a lot since it was lovely. But now as amazing as this room.

I got out of my comfy and warm bed reluctantly as I walked tiredly towards my wardrobe, I was really surprised when I saw all of my clothes hanging in the wardrobe neatly. I then realized touched that my daddy had taken the time to unpack all of my belongings and hang my clothes up neatly and scatter my toys around my new room.

I changed my clothes from my previous wrinkled plain pink long sleeved top and black jeans with normal plain white socks, to a long sleeved white top which had an awesome picture on a tiger on it, I got it for my birthday last year and light blue jeans and some thick woolly black socks that I saved for winter in Phoenix but I think that I can wear them any time of the year here.

I also went to the bathroom and washed and cleaned my face with the new bar of white soap that said for 'sensitive skin' I don't think I have sensitive skin but it was soft and the only soap that I could see other than the small animal soaps, that daddy must have gotten for me I thought with a smile.

As I went, or more like skipped down the narrow stairs and walked into the living room, I could see my daddy sitting down on his favourite old and worn out black leather sofa while still talking to someone. I sat down on the sofa next to daddy and greeted him with a smile since he couldn't talk to me because he was on the phone.

The old TV was on and it was on the football channel, I don't know anything about football so all I know is that there are two teams and this time one team was in blue and the other in red, I tried to watch the football and not listen in on daddy's conversation but my curiosity to see who my daddy was talked to won my need to not listen in and be rude.

I turned to face daddy, I made sure that he was looking at me then mouthed 'Who is it?' so I didn't disturb the conversation as much as I would if I just asked him.

Daddy mouthed back 'Bella' with a grin I was about to open my mouth and ask can I speak to her when daddy lifted his hand up from the sofa put it to his lips in a 'shhh' motion.

I nodded back, now I listened as my daddy told Bella "It's not as much as an it, more like a who." I was momentary confused but what daddy said until he winked at me and held out the phone to my already open and awaiting hand. Daddy hadn't told Bella I was here so it would but a surprise, I held proud of myself for working it out.

Unable to help myself I held up the silvery grey phone to my ear and screamed. "BELLA!" I almost apologized for screaming so loud but Bella's equally loud scream cut me off.

"MILEY!" I winced violently as the sound reached my eardrums, I was surprised that Bella's scream didn't make me deaf!

I shook my head to stop the ringing noise, when it went I questioned Bella lighting speed unable to contain my excitement. "Hiya Belly-Bean, guess what, guess what?"

"I don't know what?" Answered back Bella clearly amused.

"I'm hear in Spoons with Daddy!" I answered back almost as quickly as before.

"Really? That's really good sweetheart, oh and this town is called Forks not Spoons." Bella said laughing quietly, I nearly moaned out loud at forgetting, again.

"Oh that's what I meant!" I explained to show Bella I wasn't stupid. "Anyway daddy wants to talk to you now Bells, bye-bye."

"Bye Miley." Bella told me before I handed the phone back to daddy, before daddy spook to Bella he whispered to me so quietly that Bella wouldn't be able to hear. "Why don't you put something else on TV?"

I nodded silently back knowing that I wouldn't able to be as quiet as daddy just had.

I turned the TV over to Sponge Bob Square Pants and started watch an episode, I wasn't really paying that much attention because I had seen this on about one THOUSAND times. Ok maybe about 3 times, but still I know what happens.

About 2 minutes after I started watch Sponge Bob I hear daddy in the background saying goodbye to Bells and putting the phone back on its charger which is at the opposite side of the room. Daddy then came back and sat back down next to me and said. "Miley I've just said goodbye to Bella and she's on her way over here to take you to the Cullen's house." Daddy told me with a small smile.

I squealed loudly, unable to help myself as daddy told me that Bells was coming over. I jumped up off the sofa, Sponge Bob forgotten as I danced around the room happily while saying. "Bella's coming over!" and "I'm going to see Bells again, isn't that great Daddy?" over and over again. I was aware that I probably looked stupid, but to be honestly I was too happy to care.

After about two more minutes of my dancing in circles around the room I suddenly started to feel dizzy, I stopped quickly by the sofa and grabbed onto the leather arms the stop myself from falling, my daddy swiftly got up from the sofa and gently gathered me into his arms and laid me down so I was lying on my back on the sofa.

"Miley your going to lie down there on that sofa until Bella comes and collects you." Daddy told me as he placed a pillow behind my head.

I opened my mouth to protest but I quickly closed it quickly when my daddy sent be a stern glare that would make anyone cover or turn away from his now icy eyes, including me as I flinched away scared.

My daddy saw his and crouched down so he was my height and whispered gently to me. "I'm so sorry for scaring you sweetheart it's just that I was worried that you would hurt yourself." Daddy said while looking down sadly.

"It's ok Daddy I don't mind." I told daddy with a smile to let him know that he was forgiven, then added. "But can I still watch Sponge Bob." I asked pleadingly with my cute puppy dog pout that I know my daddy can't resist.

"Of course you can sweetheart." My daddy reassured me and walked into the kitchen to do something, maybe to make himself lunch. I don't know.

I gave up on thinking about what my daddy could be doing and turned towards the TV and started watch with rapid interest, since by the looks of it a new episode had just started and I hadn't seen it before, ever.

I could feel my eyes drooping as the dancing that I did earlier start to catch up with me, this surprised me since I had never slept so much ever so well I thought as I closed my eyes.

'_I'm home at last.' _I thought before I fell in the world of sleep.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter, I know not a lot happened in this chapter but I wasn't quite sure which POV to do next. Oh and feel free to tell me what you want to happen next since I'm open to ideas.**

**So if you don't mind could you review and tell me which POV you'd like me to do in the next chapter and I'll try to fit it in.**

**Feel free to pick more than one.**

**(1) Miley's POV**

**(2) Bella's POV**

**(3) Charlie's POV**

**(4) One of the Cullen's POV, if so then who.**

**Team Major Whitlock, aka. Summer xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Why can't time move faster?

**Hello my readers I'd just like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review for my story, because every time that I read a review it makes my day. Even if someone just wants to demand me to update because without you people reviewing I wouldn't carry on writing.**

**Anyway I just wanting to tell everyone who is reader this that I've set up my first ever poll, since I've saw some on several peoples profiles and after asking one of my friends who has been on FanFiction for years and had been the one to introduce me to it to tell me how to set one up so I'd appreciate it if some people take the time to vote for me.**

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters or settings that are in this story, I do own Miley thought she's all mine.

**Now on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Why can't time move faster?

* * *

**Bella Swan's POV**

I sighed in impatience as I pressed my foot down onto the accelerator for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the matter of two short minutes. As I drove my way home to see my little sister in person for the first time in over 1 year, I was so excited.

It was at times like this that I wished that I had a faster car, nothing too flashy like a number of cars that the Cullen's had just a nice looking car that will go over 45 mph without making loud banging and creaking noises. I don't know a lot about car, but I'm sure that my car isn't supposed to do that.

But I shouldn't expect too much out of my old battered faded red or rather now orange truck, since it was really old. I mean with my dad brought it from Billy Black as my homecoming present it wasn't exactly brand new. Dad told me even Billy brought it second hand so I have no idea how old my precious truck is. I'm just surprised that it's kept working, propably because of all the work that Jake has done on it for me do doubt.

In the end I gave up trying to get my truck past a slow speed of 42 mph since I knew that if I did get my truck to drive any faster it'd probably break down or have something else go wrong on it, knowing my bad look and built in 'Danger Magnet' radar in me, that makes everything dangerous come towards me, I just hope that Miley doesn't get it because let me tell you it can get annoying.

To put my busy mind at rest I switched on the old radio and started scanning through the stations, to be honest I was shocked that the radio worked since it was put in when the truck was first made, the original radio if you want to call it that.

I stopped clicking random buttons and turning spiny buttons when the song "Lego House" by Ed Sheeran starting playing through the speakers, it was one of my favourite songs. Normally I would only listen to classical music but Ed Sheeran is the best singer/song writer ever in my opinion. I absolutely love all of his songs.

Its quite funny actually because Edward HATES Ed Sheeran, he says its because he has no talent. I asked Alice and she told me that he was jealous because he's apparently all I talk about,

It was actually Miley who introduced me to his music by turning one of his songs, 'Autumn leaves' on nearly full blast on the music channel and from that day on, I was a fan.

**Flashback**

_A sixteen year old Bella was currently laying on her stomach in the middle of her single sized bed, with its turquoise duet with silver stars. _

_Bella was currently reading her favourite book, 'Withering Heights' she was on page 233, she had been on that page, or more precisely the same line for about 5 minutes. _

_The reason was Miley, Bella's younger sister who was 4 nearly 5. Was in her room, which was next door to Bella's and she had the music channel on VERY loudly, so loudly that after about 5 minutes since Miley switched it on Bella had a banging headache. _

_Bella was just about to scream at Miley to turn it down, or if necessary she would go and switch it off herself! _

_When suddenly Bella hear a loud scream, coming from Miley's room._

_Without thinking about it Bella ran towards Miley's room, her heart beating 100mph, her breathing coming out quick and shallow._

_Her mind was thinking about all the things that could of happened to make her scream, so loudly._

_Maybe out of Miley's shelves collapsed on her when she was trying to reach something, or Miley fell over and hurt herself or maybe someone came in and HURT Miley._

_Bella didn't slow down as she flung open Miley's white door and froze at the scene in front of her. Miley wasn't hurt, scared or upset. She was actually smiling and dancing around her room listening to her TV, on it was a man with ginger hair and a guitar and he was singing. _

_Remembering the reason that she was there Bella marched up to Miley, grabbed lightly might I add onto Miley's shoulder and spun her around to face her. _

"_What on earth were you thinking Miley, screaming like that! Do you know how worried I was? I thought that something happened to you! That you were hurt!" Bella ranted, her voice getting louder with each word, until she was basically bellowing the last words._

_Miley nearly started laughing at how protective and what a 'worry wart' Bella was, until she see the genuine angry and worried look on her face._

_She turned bright red in guilt, she looked up from her hands to her older sisters face. "I'm so, so sorry Belly-Boo I really am." Miley said, she grinned when she saw her sister suppress a smile at her favourite nickname._

_Miley know her sister wasn't mad at her anymore._

'_And they say she's in the class A-Team, stuck in her daydream been this way since 18 by lately, her face seems slowly-'_

"_AHHH! ED SHEERAN!" Miley squealed, jumping up and down in excitement. "Isn't he an amazing singer?"_

_Bella had to admit this 'Ed Sheeran' did have a fantastic voice, "Yes, Milly he does." Pausing slightly to see her reaction to the new nickname, seeing that she wasn't offended she carried on speaking, "So tell me more about this Ed Sheeran."_

_And that was how Bella was introduced to Ed Sheeran, and also how Miley got one of her many nicknames, Milly._

**End of Flashback**

**(Still Bella Swan's POV)**

I smiled slightly at the memory, Miley always was a bit of a drama queen, and if you think that her reaction to Ed Sheeran was mad you should see her reaction to Christmas and her birthday.

That was hectic, mad, busy you name it.

With a sigh I turned yet _another _corner, I felt like I how been driving for hours and I couldn't wait to be at home, and see Miley.

'_Why can't time move faster?' _I thought with yet another sigh.

* * *

**Hi I know that this chapter is short, but well if you want to know the reason why look on my profile to see.**

**Oh and I've just recently put up a poll on my profile so I'd really appreciate it if you took the time to vote. Even if it's the option 'I don't care'**

**P.s. REVIEW!**

**Team Major Whitlock, aka. Summer **


	7. Chapter 7 - Who are the Cullen's?

**Hello readers, first I'd just like to say that I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I'm really busy today so this is the best that I can do.**

**Oh and thank you to everyone who has replied to my A/N.**

**Disclaimer;- **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters or settings in this story, apart from Miley she's all mine.

**I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Who are the Cullen's?

* * *

**Third Person POV **

After what seemed like hours, though it was actually 10 minutes Bella's truck finally made it's way up the drive of her home.

Just before Bella got out of her truck to go and see her father, and more importantly her little cute, adorable sister. Who could light up even a strangers day with one of her famous 'Miley smiles'.

Suddenly, without any warning all of her doubts and fears stuck her at once. She rubbed her temples, trying to rid herself of her fears and the huge painful headache that just struck her.

'_What if Miley isn't this excited to see me, and she didn't really miss me while I was gone. Or what if she resents me for leaving her with mum to come her, to live with dad._

Bella quickly shook her head, she know she was being stupid, of course Miley would have missed me, the evidence being all of the phone calls ending the same way.

'_Bye-bye Bells, I hope I can see you and daddy soon because I miss you both so, so much. I love you sissy.'_

Also Miley wouldn't resent her, she was too kind to do that. Plus Miley can't hold a grudge to save her life!

Bella smiled happily to herself as she realized what was about to happen, she was going to see her sister after a year of being separated.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After a tearful, loving and happy reunion both Swan sisters sat in Bella's faded red, rusty slow truck on their way to the Cullen's house.

The atmosphere was light and happy as both sister caught up with each other, both of them silently basking in the company of their sister.

Ed Sheeran's song Little Bird, was playing in the background as the truck banged and groaned as Bella tried to get it past 40mph, but her efforts were in vain because if anything the truck slowed down!

Miley's laughed filled the truck as she heard her sister grumbling something along the lines of - 'Stupid truck, why can't it go any faster!

Miley decided to try to lighten the mood, since her sister obviously wasn't very happy, and Bells should _always _be happy.

"Bells, your truck sounds really hungry. Don't make it too angry or it might eat you!" Miley cried out in mock horror, before she burst out laughing.

Bella pursed her lips to try and keep herself from laughing, but it was a useless effort and soon Bella was laughing with Miley, at the thought of a truck eating her.

Bella knew that she was a danger-magnet, and she laughed even harder as she thought of the papers headline - **Bella Swan - Eaten by hungry truck. **Soon she had tears streaming down her face and a huge smile on her face.

'_Mission accomplished' _Though Miley smugly, as she attempted to calm down.

* * *

It was unnaturally quiet at the Cullen's normally loud and busy house, which could easily be classed as a mansion.

This was because of the 3 stories that it had and the large forest area that the Cullen's owned, which surrounded the property and kept any humans away.

Since no sane human would travel deep enough in the woods the find the house, and even if they did lets just say that they would be in for a nasty surprise.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were out hunting with Edward in the forest, even though they had gone the night before they didn't want to take any chances.

Correction, Jasper didn't want to take any chances.

* * *

_**- - - - Flashback - - - -**_

* * *

"_I think that everyone should go hunting." Suggested Jasper, from his place next to Alice on one of the leather black sofas._

"_There's no need too Jasper." Replied Carlisle, "We all went last night, and I think that nobody is thirsty."_

_Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Edward nodded in agreement, while Alice was looking at Jasper in confusion, wondering why he was even suggesting going hunting._

_Meanwhile Jasper clenched his jaw in an attempt to calm himself and to stop himself from snapping at Carlisle. "I know that Carlisle, its just as a precaution, since there are now going to be two humans in the house."_

_Jasper barely contained a flinch at calling his imprint a 'Human' Alice wasn't in any better shape as she wanted to smack Jasper making it sound like he didn't care about their imprint, so she settled for giving him a death glare._

_Edward was about to but in and shout at Jasper for even thinking about calling his Mate, his Bella by the name 'Human' _

_But he quickly stopped himself as he heard Jasper's thoughts, they were practically filled with self-hate and regret, he send Jasper a quick wave of happiness, to get him out of his state before anyone noticed. Then and he turned his attention back to Carlisle._

"_Now, now Jasper like I said before everyone is fine, but if you need to go hunting then feel free too, no one will judge you." Carlisle spoke warmly._

_Jasper could hear The Major growling and snarling in his head, and rattling on the bars of the cage in the back on his mind. He wanted to be free and show this 'Carlisle' that he wouldn't take to being mocked._

_Jasper was about to open his mouth and voice his thoughts, no matter how much they might hurt Carlisle. _

_Edward could hear what Jasper was thinking and he knew that if he didn't step in then this would get out of hand. Alice obviously felt the same because just before Edward opened his mouth he saw she shot him a thankful look._

"_Carlisle perhaps Jasper is right, I mean I don't want to take any chances that something might happen to Bella or her sister." Missing the thankful look Jasper shot him, he carried on. _

"_Also, maybe Jasper and Alice should stay here, in case Bella and Miley come here early, because they did go hunting for a lot longer than the rest of us."_

_Everyone bar Carlisle nodded in agreement, causing him to sigh but agree anyway._

* * *

_**- - - - End of Flashback - - - -**_

* * *

Alice and Jasper were lying down on their crisp whit bed sheets as they basked in each others company. It was rare that the two of them got to relax together like this, so like every other time they appreciated it.

Both of them were nerve about meeting Miley, but that didn't matter to the two now. All that mattered to them was that they were together and nothing would ever chance that.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Asked Miley, who had been patient during the first five minutes of the car journey.

Bella was surprised that Miley could be so patient because she would have normally asked that question the moment she got into the car.

"We're going to the Cullen's house." Bella told her sister with a smile, she just loved their house it was so beautifully amazing.

"Who are the Cullen's?" Asked Miley confused.

Bella felt like hitting herself, of cause Miley didn't know who the Cullen's were, since she didn't mention them in their nightly phone calls. Well apart from Edward of cause.

"Well, remember when I told you that I had a boyfriend called Edward?"

Miley nodded her head, still confused. She didn't see what Bella's boyfriend had to do with these mysterious Cullen's.

"The Cullen's are Edward's family." Bella paused looking at Miley quickly to see if she understood, when she saw Miley's bright blue eyes light up in understanding.

"Carlisle and Esme are Edward's parents, they are very nice and friendly. Emmett and Jasper and Edward's brothers and just don't be afraid of Emmett because of his size because he is just really a big Teddy-Bear. Rosalie and Alice are Edward's sisters.

After Bella explained more about the Cullen's personality's the more Miley seemed to want to meet them.

The things that Bella told Miley about the Cullen's were;

Carlisle - is a doctor, is kind, caring and protective of his child.

Esme - is very motherly towards any children, is kind and could make anyone love her by just giving them one of her 'Esme' hugs.

Emmett - loves his Xbox games, is the joker of the family and is very protective of his family.

Jasper - is very quiet, he keeps to himself, loves history and like reading.

Rosalie - is very beautiful, can sometimes be a bit vain, loves fashion, enjoys fixing cars and loves children.

Alice - is very energetic, loves to shop, loves to give makeover and go anything girly.

Miley smiled as she heard Bella describing her boyfriends family, it was obvious that she cared for them like they were family, you could tell by the way that her eyes shone in love and laughter when she was talking about them.

Miley had to admit that the Cullen's sounded like lovely people especially Jasper and Alice because Miley loves history - like Jasper. Also she loves shopping - like Alice.

Miley really couldn't wait to meet them all.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter, and sorry again that it is short.**

**Please review and tell me what you want to happen when Miley meets Jalice.**

**(1) Should The Major (Jasper's demon) come out to meet his imprint?**

**(2) Should Miley possibly fall and hurt herself?**

**(3) Should everything go smoothly?**

**(4) Should Miley be someone's singer (possibly Carlisle's)**

**(5) Or something else, if so please tell me what.**

**Until next time.**

**Team Major Whitlock. (aka Summer)**


End file.
